<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dentist by fifi_wjo582</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429265">Dentist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582'>fifi_wjo582</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blur (Band), Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe, damon is dentist, liam is patient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifi_wjo582/pseuds/fifi_wjo582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你昨晚去哪儿了？”<br/>“…………啊嗯哦。”<br/>利亚姆模糊不清的回答。<br/>戴蒙起身把牙刷扔到垃圾桶。利亚姆连忙爬起抓过水杯漱口，将粉色的血水被吐入水池中。<br/>“……派对。”利亚姆脱力地说。“我只是和阿兰他们喝了点酒……”<br/>口腔的伤口让他只是说话都感到火辣的疼。他吸着气，看着戴蒙转身背对他坐到了电脑前的办公椅上。<br/>“Damie？My Sexy Dentist？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damon Albarn/Liam Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dentist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>情人节牙莉贺文</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>戴蒙阿尔邦大夫在三分钟内第三次冲洗了双手。他甩干水分在毛巾上擦拭，手指用力的揉搓着毛巾上珊瑚状的粗糙颗粒，一边抬头看了墙上冷漠地行走着的时钟。<br/>
下午两点三十九。<br/>
他在方形的房间里踱步，打起精神深吸了一口气。墙壁被刷成了充满清洁感的淡蓝色，房间里弥漫着淡淡的薄荷味。<br/>
护士开门进来收拾并补充了新的一次性工具，将用过的金属钳子放进托盘里。<br/>
“你看起来很疲惫，戴蒙，也许你需要休息一会儿。”<br/>
“也许是的，谢谢关心。”<br/>
戴蒙揉了揉眉心。他的确没睡好觉。<br/>
今天是情人节，但他的恋人昨晚没有回家。尽管他们在交往的最初的确承诺过这是一段“充满激情的、隐蔽的、开放式的”关系。但戴蒙的情感却没有跟上他的理智。他为恋人在外可能的行为而辗转难眠。<br/>
戴蒙想要摘下橡胶手套点烟，犹豫后又放弃了。</p><p> </p><p>诊室的玻璃门再次被拉开，这次进来的不是身着制服的护士，而是一位穿着阿玛尼外套的男士。<br/>
墨镜遮住男士的大半张脸，但你还是能从他挺直的鼻梁和性感的脸颊辨认出这位英国的性感符号。绿洲乐队的主唱利亚姆加拉格。戴蒙变化无常的恋人。</p><p>戴蒙第一次遇到利亚姆是在牙科急诊上。半夜两点的他被打电话叫起来给名人补牙齿。而躺在治疗台上的利亚姆，尽管刚刚经历了醉酒，闹事，打架，被捕和缺牙，看起来还是令人惊异的漂亮。因此戴蒙在利亚姆刚补完牙嘴都还没合上的时候就摘下了口罩问他：“要不要一起去吃个晚饭？”</p><p>利亚姆嚼着口香糖，像只雏鹰般轻盈地走向戴蒙。他的医生恋人通常在工作时间会一丝不苟的梳起背头。但今天戴蒙一反常态的头发凌乱，衣领散开，露出挂在脖子上的小串珠。<br/>
“我来例行检查了……喂，你怎么了？”<br/>
“躺下吧。”<br/>
戴蒙指了指治疗台，伸手打开机器后的开关。轰鸣的机器声盖过了利亚姆的声音，水管中缓缓吐出水流落入纸杯里。<br/>
利亚姆坐到躺椅上缓缓摘下墨镜，露出那双著名的情人眼。<br/>
“这屋子真他妈的冷。”<br/>
“还好吧。”<br/>
利亚姆似乎察觉到不对，他试图起身，却被一把按回了躺椅上绑上了围嘴。<br/>
“把口香糖吐出来，利亚姆。”<br/>
戴蒙伸出手掌，利亚姆像一个吃错东西的小狗一般低头朝戴蒙的手掌吐出了舌底的口香糖。这个行为似乎让戴蒙的心情好了一点。<br/>
“好了，张嘴吧。”<br/>
利亚姆顺从的张嘴。新牙漂亮地散发着珍珠光泽，戴蒙的杰作。<br/>
戴蒙很喜欢给利亚姆看牙的时光。舞台上的摇滚明星在皮椅上收起他傲慢的脾气，拧着眉头，藏在牙齿后的舌头隐藏不住地微微发抖。<br/>
他将戴着橡胶手套的拇指放入利亚姆的嘴角，隔着橡胶轻刮着利亚姆脸颊处的粘膜。手套像是变成了粘腻的活物，钻入利亚姆的舌底，衔起了上下颚中间的那片软肉。<br/>
利亚姆仰着脖子，鼻腔里充满橡胶的臭味，忍耐着下颚的酸痛.唾液不受控制的从嘴角流下，又被戴蒙用纸巾轻轻擦掉。他知道戴蒙生气了。但戴蒙是因为在乎他而生气，这让他感到心虚。<br/>
戴蒙用坚硬的手指骨节刮夹着利亚姆柔软的舌头，利亚姆疼得不敢发出不满的声音，用牙齿在戴蒙的手套表面轻轻的蹭着。戴蒙左手扶着利亚姆的脖子将拇指按在他的喉结上。右手食指沿着舌面的凹痕慢慢往喉咙里滑入。利亚姆喉结震动着，让戴蒙的手指畅行无阻的从舌尖滑过舌中，在戴蒙的手指滑入喉咙之前猛地睁开了双眼，闭嘴含住了戴蒙的手指，讨好地轻咬。<br/>
他在示弱。戴蒙想。利亚姆怕得要死，却收起牙齿，任凭戴蒙在他毫无防备的口腔里翻搅。他将手从利亚姆的嘴里抽出来，从托盘上拿起一只插满硬毛的牙刷。<br/>
“张嘴，啊——”<br/>
“啊——”<br/>
利亚姆听话的张开嘴，白色的硬毛在他脆弱的舌苔上刮擦，粉色的嫩肉上立刻被刮出了伤痕，渗出了铁锈味的红色血珠。火辣的疼痛从口腔处传来，利亚姆紧紧捏着椅子呜呜地颤抖着，额头疼出了细密的汗珠。但他还是紧紧地握住把手把自己固定在椅子上，忍住被疼出的眼泪，顺从地张着嘴让戴蒙从他的舌面刷到牙龈。</p><p>“你昨晚去哪儿了？”<br/>
“…………啊嗯哦。”<br/>
利亚姆模糊不清的回答。<br/>
戴蒙起身把牙刷扔到垃圾桶。利亚姆连忙爬起抓过水杯漱口，将粉色的血水被吐入水池中。<br/>
“……派对。”利亚姆脱力地说。“我只是和阿兰他们喝了点酒……”<br/>
口腔的伤口让他只是说话都感到火辣的疼。他吸着气，看着戴蒙转身背对他坐到了电脑前的办公椅上。<br/>
“Damie？My Sexy Dentist？”<br/>
“我可不见得就这样原谅你。”<br/>
“那这样呢？”<br/>
利亚姆把戴蒙的椅背扳过来面对自己，挤进了戴蒙的双腿之间，手指半握放在嘴边做出了口交的动作。<br/>
戴蒙摊开双手耸了耸肩。<br/>
“不，我是个好医生，上班时间……”<br/>
“太烂了，你的演技太烂了。”<br/>
利亚姆单膝跪地解开戴蒙的腰带。戴蒙丝毫没有阻止的意思。他望着他，眼里充满着火焰。<br/>
利亚姆低头把戴蒙的器官含入口内。在戴蒙的手掌安抚地摸过他的头顶时放松地闭上了眼睛。</p><p>戴蒙用手指勾勒利亚姆的五官。从鹅卵石般微湿光滑的额头到小猫下巴般毛茸茸的眉心，再向下划过挺直的鼻梁，凸起的骨节抵着指腹带来奇妙的节奏感。湿润的双唇像两条蛰伏在池边的红色小蛇，而戴蒙的性器正在中间进进出出，搅动着中央的池水。<br/>
利亚姆的脸就算仅仅用手摸也能感受出来是一件精雕细琢的艺术品。戴蒙像发现新世界的孩子一般不停抚摸着利亚姆的脸。利亚姆被阻碍得无法好好工作，抬起头忿怒地瞥了戴蒙一眼。<br/>
“我的脸很好玩吗？”<br/>
“你昨晚到底去做什么了？”<br/>
利亚姆眼神游离，低下头想要继续，却被戴蒙抱了起来放到了大腿上，不得不直视着对方明亮的眼睛。<br/>
“……去了派对，喝了点酒。”<br/>
利亚姆心虚地舔着干涩的嘴唇说。<br/>
戴蒙一边环着利亚姆的腰吻上嘴唇，一边由上至下地解开利亚姆外套的纽扣。<br/>
“从下午2点喝到第二天早上8点都没回来？”<br/>
“我们喝多了，就办了个小型的live……”<br/>
利亚姆在戴蒙的温柔的安抚下慢慢铺展开紧张的身体，任由戴蒙扯下他的牛仔裤，把手掌放在裸露的大腿和后腰上来回抚摸。利亚姆不愧过着名流生活，身体的所有部位都受过精心呵护，触感十分光滑。<br/>
“唱了什么？”<br/>
“什么？！”利亚姆在被戴蒙用手指插入的同时倒吸了口气。“你知道的，一些老歌，Rock’n’Roll Star之类的。”<br/>
“怎么唱的？”<br/>
利亚姆难以置信的望着对方，但戴蒙没有开玩笑的意思，他只好小声的唱起来。<br/>
“I live my life in the city——”<br/>
和录音室版本不同，现在利亚姆的歌声嘶哑而带着鼻音。但戴蒙更加喜欢这个版本，他愉快地放入了第二根手指。这个看起来浑身带刺的摇滚明星实际上身体四处都十分柔软。粘膜富有生命力地颤抖着，温暖地包裹着他的手指。因此在进入副歌之前戴蒙又放进去了第三根手指。<br/>
现在利亚姆的歌声听起来开始有些破碎和停顿了，他断断续续地唱着。<br/>
“I'll take my car and drive real far——”<br/>
戴蒙拍拍他的恋人，后者扶着椅子弯下腰，昂贵的帕卡被撩到腰间，平日里隐藏在北方穿衣风格下的苍白皮肤呈现在冰冷的牙医诊所里。<br/>
“Toniiiiiiiight……”<br/>
“I'm a…… rock 'n' roll star……”<br/>
利亚姆再也唱不下去，埋下头轻轻地叹息起来。戴蒙正在他的身后，双手扣入腰间的软肉将自己捅入利亚姆的身体里抽送起来。<br/>
尽管戴蒙只窥视过这位摇滚明星的生活的一角，但也已经知道利亚姆一晚不见会去做了什么。利亚姆是人们的信仰，是梦，是海市蜃楼。鲜花、女人和掌声在他的脚下铺开。利亚姆伸出他的爪牙，在音乐行业的世界里肆意捕猎。戴蒙想把这高高在上的摇滚明星从天堂拉下，做到他窒息、发烧、失眠，压在他的身上——像个征服猎物的Alpha那样。<br/>
利亚姆丝毫没有察觉戴蒙黑暗的想法。他满足地喘息着，唾液从嘴角滴落在椅子上挂起一根银丝，后颈和关节处兴奋地泛起淡淡地粉色。戴蒙扯下挂在利亚姆手臂上的外套扔在地上，像动物一般咬在肩膀和后颈上。利亚姆吃痛的叫出声。<br/>
“戴蒙！这会让我上太阳报的。”<br/>
“这不正是吻痕的意义吗？”<br/>
“我以为你们读过书的人会更有道德，大夫。”<br/>
戴蒙无视了利亚姆挖苦的称呼，舌尖沿着后颈凸起的骨节往下舔到蝴蝶骨中间的脊柱上。<br/>
“我在期待你能喊点别的，Liam.”<br/>
他像是猎豹嗅到热血诱惑的香味一般在在皮肤上狠狠的咬了下去，在利亚姆仰起头激烈地挣扎的同时撞击着结肠深处，用力的掐着利亚姆身上的软肉。<br/>
“Yes!” 利亚姆声音嘶哑的喊着。“Yes! Damon!”<br/>
他们正站在天堂的门口。戴蒙用力抓着利亚姆的手臂，甜蜜又热烈地抽送起来。紧贴的部位像冒起了一点蓝色的电火，飞驰全身，最后点燃了大脑，两人同时射得眼冒金星。戴蒙弯下腰把胸膛贴在利亚姆的背后，天堂的感觉像是被凉爽的微风抚爱过滚烫的全身。</p><p>戴蒙搂着利亚姆坐在椅子上，鼻子埋入对方的脖颈间情爱绵绵地拥抱着。<br/>
利亚姆抬头看了一眼时钟，突然拍了拍戴蒙的背。<br/>
“……快去换衣服。”<br/>
“嗯？”戴蒙松开怀抱，看着捡起外套穿上后单膝跪地的恋人。<br/>
“我订了餐厅。”利亚姆托起戴蒙的一只手掌“愿意和我一起去吃个晚饭吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>